Naruto: Joy At The Finishline
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: Sidestory to Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf. This is how Lee gets the Accel memory.


" Naruto " Human speaking

" _Naruto " Human thinking_

**" Ore sanjou! " Special move/henshin/catchphrase being announced**

**_Belt Voice_**

This is a Naruto/Kamen rider double crossover.

**Hey guys! This is a side story to Naruto: Doublefaced Leaf. In this one, I'll show you guys how Lee got the Accel memory. Incase you didn't know, before shippuden, Mist was in a civil war. The Mizukage wanted to destroy all bloodlines and the bloodlines wanted to stay alive.**

**This was originally a 3 chapter story, but I've combined them.**

* * *

><p>"Hai Hokage-sama." Gai said solemnly. He had just received an important mission: Infiltrate Mist, reach rebels, and guard the special object that could insure the rebel's victory.<p>

"Gai, your team for this mission shall be Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Anko Mitarashi. Please prepare and return alive." Sarutobi said dismissing him.

Gai walked out the door to prepare and tell his students he wouldn't be in the village for a while.

* * *

><p>As Lee woke up, he noticed a paper that was folded on his drawer. It was a note from Gai-sensei saying that he would be on a very important mission so there wouldn't be a team meeting until he came back. Lee then remembered something Gai-sensei had said in a past training session.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Gai smiled at his pupil and started shouting happily,"LEE! REMEMBER, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A BREAK IN THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"_

* * *

><p>"Yosh, this must be a test! Gai-sensei wants to see if I remember his teachings and chase him!"Lee shouted grabbing his backpack and ran out the door, the village and Fire country in a matter of days.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Days Later<strong>

As Lee reached Kirigakure, he noticed the sun going down. He began to search for a shelter. After about 30 minutes of searching, he found a cave that seemed perfect. After making sure there was nothing living in there, he put up his tent and made a fire. Once that was done, he unsealed 2 medium sized fish and cooked them. After eating he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>A sudden clang was heard which woke Lee up. As Lee peaked his head out of the cave, he noticed five humanoid monsters that seemed to resemble skeletons. They were surrounding someone who had a weird belt. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black anbu style shirt, bandages over his right arm, and brown pants. He was also wielding a red and white colored sword. The man narrowed his eyes and pulled out a red rectangular device that had a bold A on it. He pressed the button on it as it said something.<p>

**Accel!**

"Hen...Shin!"

He put it into the slot on his belt and turned the handle of the belt. It made a revving noise as a strange armor appeared on him. It was mostly red with blue plates where the eyes should be.

Accel lifted his sword and ran at the nearest enemy. He began to tear into the dopants easily and had most of them on the ground in pain. He pulled out another memory and inserted it into a slot on his sword.

**Engine!**

**Maximum Drive!**

Accel slashed the air 3 times forming an A. He then launched it at the downed dopants blowing them up. Then, five memories flew out and broke. In the crater formed by the explosion was five Mist Jounin. Accel became human and fell to the ground coughing up blood. After a minute he stood and turned Lee's location. "Get out here."

Lee walked out, kind of scared."H-hi."

The man smiled,"Hello leaf genin. My name is Taichi Yamegase."

Lee visibly relaxed."My name is Rock Lee, but my friends call me Lee."

"Then you can call me Tai, Lee-san." Tai said still smiling.

A rustling was heard from a bush as a woman walked out. She had an ANBU set of armor. She wore a blue battle kimono. She also had auburn hair and green eyes."Tai-kun, are you okay? Who's the kid?"

Tai turned to the woman."I'm fine and this kid is Rock Lee. Lee, this is Mei Terumi. She is my leader and best friend."

Lee bowed.

Mei smiled."Well anyways, Tai-kun did the memory malfunction at all?"

"The power is still too strong. I began coughing up blood the second I took off the suit."Tai said sadly.

Mei frowned."Damn it. Without someone who can handle the power, we will be at a disadvantage. We might as well go back to camp. There's nothing we can do here." She began to walk north. They followed her but suddenly a wire flew out and wrapped around her. She grunted in pain as it tightly constricted her as it lifted her to the top of the tree where a mist jounin was.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A woman with not one but 2 bloodlines? Mizukage-sama will pay me extra for this."The man said. He had brown hair and eyes. He wore bandages over his body with a white camo pants, legwarmers,and arm warmers. He had a katana at his waist.

"Shiro Mira! You bastard! Give her back!" Tai shouted glaring at Shiro.

"How about you make me Tai-chan?" Shiro taunted jumping down the tree, leaving Mei. "Mizukage-sama has granted me immense power! Behold, the power of the Gaia memory!" He pulled out a white and blue memory and pressed it.

**Taiga!**

He inserted it into his wrist and transformed into some sort of yeti. It had a metal arm with 2 blades pointing out of it.

Tai looked in shock before taking out the AccelDriver. Right before putting it on, he began coughing and spat out a glob of blood. As he wiped away a strand of saliva, he moved to Lee and put it on him. "Lee I need you to do this." He inserted the Accel Memory into the slot. "You know what to do."

Tai rushed at Taiga and made a futile attempt. He tried to fight with his kunai but Taiga's blade sliced right through it.

Taiga grinned."Game over, you pathetic piece of trash." Taiga thrust his blades into Tai's stomach.

Tai's eyes widened as blood began to flow out of his mouth.

Taiga kicked the body away and stared at Lee who was shocked at what happened.

Lee snapped out of it and glared at Taiga with all his might. "Hen...shin!" Lee revved the handle as the armor appeared on him."You'll pay for what you did. I promise you that!" He then rushed at Taiga with the Engine Blade.

Taiga laughed and avoided Lee's slash. He then striked Lee in the chest creating sparks.

Lee grunted in pain as he slowly got up. He growled and dashed at Taiga again. He then attempted to kick him but Taiga caught it. Lee lifted up his other foot and did a spin kick to free his leg. After that, he slahed Taiga's chest a few times and punched him in the chest, knocking him back. Lee pulled out the Engine memory and put it into the Engine Blade.

**Jet!**

Lee then launched a bladed heat wave at Taiga who dodged it but got caught in the explosion.

Taiga held his burnt side and growled."You'll regret this Kamen Rider!" Taiga then jumped into the bushes and disappeared.

Lee jumped up the tree and cut Mei down."Are you okay?"

"Of course. The better question is are you?"Mei asked.

"I've never felt better." Lee said taking the memory out.

Mei was quiet for a second. _'So you are the one destined huh?'_

"Help me get Tai-kun back to camp!" She commanded as Lee ran over there and helped her lift Tai to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Location<br>**

"How dare that genin even think of fighting me? I'll make him pay!"Shiro said staring at the Taiga memory.

* * *

><p>"Terumi-sama!" Two chunin said as they ran to her and Lee. "What happened? Why is Taichi-dono so injured? Who's the kid?"One of the chunin said as the other one helped Lee carry Tai to the medical tent.<p>

"We were ambushed by Shiro-teme. He had captured me and used a gaia memory to take on Tai-kun who couldn't transform. Tai-kun attempted to take him on, but he failed and got stabbed in the chest. This genin turned into Accel and fought Shiro-teme at an equal level. This kid is something else. He can handle Accel's power easily! I think he is the one my ancestor would want to use Accel."

The chunin looked shocked."Are you serious Terumi-sama? Surely we must have another choice?"

Mei shook her head."No, there is no-one else. He is the one. He is Kamen Rider Accel." The silence was not unexpected.

"Hai Terumi-sama."The chunin said bowing."By the way, The team from Konoha is here."

Mei grinned."Let me meet them." She began to walk to the visitor's tent. As she entered it, she noticed there was four people. Four very strong people was sent from Konoha. Asuma Sarutobi, one of the most famous Fire Guardian, Anko Mitarashi, the former apprentice of Orochimaru, Kakashi Hatake, the son of the White Fang and student of the Fourth Hokage, and finally Gai Maito, the expert of Taijutsu.

They all bowed to her as Kakashi stepped out."Hello Terumi-san, we are the team Hokage-sama sent. I hope we can help as much of possible."

Mei smirked."Oh, I know you all will. Gai-san you wouldn't happen to have a genin called Rock Lee do you?"

Gai looked shocked."Y-yes Terumi-san, but how do you know?"

"Oh he arrived here before you. I assume he's apart of your group?"Mei asked.

"C-can I see him?"Gai asked.

A chunin shunshinned to Mei and whispered something to her. Mei nodded and replied to Gai. "No. He's still resting from his first time using the special object."Mei answered."He did very well with it. Better than most of the jounin."

The team was shocked.

Gai nodded, "Can you send someone for me, when he awakes?"

"Of course."Mei said and then asked one of the jounin standing guard to show them where the team would be sleeping.

* * *

><p>As light striked Lee's eyes, he woke up. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in a tent that had two beds. In the other bed was Tai wrapped in bandages head to toe. Lee gripped his fist. "If only I didn't hesitate..."<p>

"Well you woke earlier than I suspected." Mei said entering the tent."Just so you know, your sensei has arrived."

Lee's eyes brightened as he stood up,"Gai-sensei is here?"

Mei smiled,"Yes he is. I've already sent a chunin to retrieve him. Now please sit down."

Lee sat back down as a sudden stampede was heard."LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A green blur entered the tent as something lifted Lee into a bear hug.

"Gai-sensei! I have completed your test!" Lee said proudly. His reward was a punch to the face.

"Baka! This wasn't a test!"Gai said retracting his fist."This is an S-rank mission!"

"What?"Lee shouted shocked.

"Gai-san, may you leave for a minute? I have something to talk about with your student."Mei asked as Gai nodded and walked out of the tent.

"Sadly your sensei is right. We have asked Konoha for assistance guarding the Accel Memory and destroying the laboratory the Mizukage has set up to produce memories."Mei explained. "But now that we have met someone who has the potential to bring out the full potential of Accel, we don't have to worry about any memories they have. As long as they don't have Double, we should be okay."

"What's so special about Double?"Lee asked.

"Double is another Kamen rider. The exception is that he has more powers than Accel. My ancestor: Terui Ryu, the original Accel, worked with Double back during the Heisei period."Mei explained.

"I see. So what would it mean if the Mizukage had Double?"Lee asked

"We wouldn't win. We wouldn't have a chance."Mei said with a grim smile.

Lee's eyes widened."Is Double really that strong? I'm sure someone could beat him."

"No-one can beat a kamen rider except another kamen rider of equal strength."Mei said as she walked out."I hope you will be ready in 14 hours. We are going to attack their lab at night."

Lee sighed and laid back. He then noticed his clothes were nowhere to be seen. There was a basket next to him that held clothes so he put them on. He was now wearing a red flack jacket over a black ANBU-style shirt. He had a pair of brown ANBU-style pants. On his belt he had a pouch that held the Accel memory. He then noticed his back pack had the Engine blade and AccelDriver in it. He put it on and walked out of the tent to train for the coming attack.

As he walked through the camp, every person was bowing to him. A few seconds later, a woman walked up to him carrying someone who was about his age. The girl was unconscious."May you please bless this kid, Kamen Rider? Her name is Haku. Her father killed her mother because she has a bloodline."The woman asked him.

Lee put his palm on the forehead of Haku,"May you live a long life." He then continued walking through the village as the woman thanked him.

He walked into the tallest tent and saw the team sent from Konoha and Mei. "Genin Rock Lee reporting."

The jounin smiled and started talking about how they're gonna attack possibly the most guarded location.

* * *

><p>"Squad One, are you in position?" Mei asked over the Coms.<p>

"Yes, Terumi-san."Kakashi answered as his team that was made up of 5 chunin and 3 jounin stood on top of trees overlooking the massive base.

"How about you, Squad Three?"

"Ready and waiting." Anko answered as her summons burrowed through the ground creating a tunnel under the laboratory. She had 3 jounin and chunin.

"Squad Four?"

"Yosh! I'm always prepared."Gai said standing near a river with 2 jounin and 4 chunin.

"Lee?"Mei asked hopefully.

"Ikuze!"Lee shouted in Accel's Bike form as he rammed the East wall, creating a loud explosion.

"Remember our objective! Infiltrate, search, and destroy!"Mei commanded as she used her Lava kekkei genkai on the roff to burn an entrance.

Anko had her snakes pit acid on the floor to create an opening.

Kakashi's team jumped through the hole Lee made.

Gai's team sprinted though a sewer pipe the laboratory had.

* * *

><p>The fighting began as Mist ninjas began fighting each other. Water Jutsus were flying everywhere as were bodies.<p>

"26! Beat that Kakashi!" Gai shouted through his Com as he piledrived a chunin.

"Hmm? Did you say something? By the way 32."Kakashi responded sounding bored as he performed an Earth Jutsu.

"Damn you Kakashi! And your aloof attitude!" Gai shouted frustrated.

"Wow, are you boys getting weak in your old age?" Anko asked."I'm already at 47."

Kakashi pulled up his Headband as his sharingan began spinning."I'm just getting started Anko."

"As am I!" Gai said. "First Gate OPEN!"

"How do you people have so many? I'm only at 18!" Asuma said slicing through a jounin with his chakra blades.

"Guess you're just slow Asuma-san." Mei said as she melted a water dragon and the user."Has anyone seen Lee?"

"Not since destroyed a wall."Kakashi answered."Hopefully he can make it to the center." Kakashi threw a kunai that pierced through the forehead of a jounin trying to sneak up on his team, saving one of the chunin.

* * *

><p><em>'Almost there...' <em>Lee thought as he sped through the hallways of the base. Suddenly shuriken were coming at him at high velocity. He went back to rider form and jumped over the flying stars. He then lookmed at the direction the shuriken came from. He saw Shiro. "You!"

"Hello little leaf." Shiro said holding up his gaia memory.

**Taiga!**

Shiro inserted it into his wrist becoming the Taiga dopant.

Lee looked at him with hate and pulled out his Engine blade."You won't escape this time!" Lee dashed at him slashing him twice before Taiga kicked him in thwe face knocking him back. Taiga held his hand out as balls of ice lifted in the air He thrust his hand toward lee and the balles grew spikes and flew to Accel in an attempt to pierce him.

Lee inserted the Engine memory into his sword.

**Steam!**

A wall of hot air appeared infront of Accel as the ice spikes melted. Accel then ran at Taiga again and began a flurry of slashes that Taiga attempted to avoid. Fortunately, most of them landed on target.

**Electric!**

Accel then performed 5 slashes that caused Taiga to fall on his knees. The Taiga memory fell on the ground and broke. "Despair waits for you at the finishline."

"No!"Shiro fell on to the ground."My power..."

Lee stared at the once proud form of Shiro Mira. _'Is this what evil power does to you?'_

Suddenly his Com came to life."WE HAVE FOUND THE LAB! PLANTING THE CHARGE NOW!"

"You hear that Shiro-teme? You've lost." Accel said.

"You think just because you've destroyed our Gaia memories, you've won?" Shiro asked,"We'll meet again! Mark my words, I will end you KAMEN RIDER!" He then began laughing maniacally as distant explosions were heard.

Accel turned to his bike form and dashed out of there. He failed to notice a grew wall absorb Shiro and disappear.

* * *

><p>Lee then held out the Accel memory, driver, and blade to Mei."These are yours. They do belong to your ancestor."<p>

"Yes but I believe he would've wanted you to have them. Just remember to keep them safe."Mei said_._

"I promise." Lee said as he turned around and walked towards the exit of the camp._'I will protect this world.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap. See you guys next time on Double, Skull, or Eternal! (hint, hint...)<strong>

**I decided to make Mei a descendant of Ryu because of how their last names were similar.**

**I've made Haku wait till Zabuza picked her up.**


End file.
